


Childish Crushes

by WestOfWhat



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6253846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOfWhat/pseuds/WestOfWhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven is introducing Peridot to many new feelings. Peridot doesn't know what to make of this new sensation in her chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe With You

The young green gem cowered behind the slightly older hybrid. Peridot just heard the most deafening noise of her short life, and she was sure it meant that the end was near. She was sure the Cluster was coming for each and every single thing on this wretched planet. Including her. She babbled on about how it was coming for them, Steven didn't seem concerned in the slightest, his face was calm with a small smile on it. 

"It's just thunder." Steven explained, stirring a pot of mac n cheese. 

"Thunder?" Peridot scoffed. "What is this 'thunder'? Is it dangerous?" 

"Well, no, the thunder isn't. It just sounds scary." 

Peridot nodded, seeming to understand. Another clap of thunder went off, causing her to jump ten feet into the air, and a flash of light accompanied it. As Peridot scrambled back onto her feet, she gripped the boy's clothes in her tiny hands as though she was holding on for dear life. 

"What was that?!" 

"I told you, thunder." 

"Not that! The light!" Peridot's voice sounded desperate. 

"Oh," Steven chuckled to himself. "That's lightning, it's basically a bolt of electricity." 

Peridot's mind processed this new information. Electricity. Memories of the gem destabilizer flooded her, she knew that this lightning had to be dangerous, especially if it was an uncontrolled flow of electricity. Peridot buried her face in Steven's sleeve. Steven looked at her, his grin turned into a frown as he noticed she was still fearful. 

"Hey," Steven said as he patted her head gently. "It's OK, Peridot, really. I promise you're safe." He brushed her hair with his fingers slowly and rhythmically. Peridot peeked out, loosening her grip on Steven's clothes. She saw something, drops of liquid falling onto the window. There was a faint pitter patter that grew louder and louder as the window became pelted with more and more liquid. Peridot whimpered and looked at the boy, waiting for him to explain this new phenomenon. It was just one after the other, Peridot cursed herself for not knowing practically anything about this planet and its peculiar laws. 

"It's raining," Steven smiled at Peridot, trying to reassure her that rain wasn't bad. "We can go outside and play in it sometimes, it's lots of fun." 

"Play?" Peridot's question made Steven gasp. He shook his head and turned off the stove. He took Peridot by the hand and lead her to the door. Peridot gazed out the screen, the sky above the shores was grey but the horizon was almost black. Peridot gulped, there was a loud rumble and bright flash, and she flinched. Steven held her hand tighter and gave her a smile. 

"We can't play now, since there's thunder and lightning," Steven spoke softly. "But when it's just the rain, we can go out and splash in puddles." Peridot raised her eyebrows at the boy, causing him to sigh. He opened the door up and let go of her hand as he stepped outside. 

"I thought you said it was dangerous!" 

"It won't hurt if it's just for a minute." Steven beckoned for her to join him, but she hesitated, still unsure of what that liquid was. Peridot glanced at the falling droplets, watching them crash onto the wood of the porch and the sand of the beach. Onto Steven they fell, dampening the fabric on him and the tuft of fur on his head. His skin didn't seem to be burning or experiencing any other adverse effects from the liquid. Steven splashed in the small puddles forming in the parts of the deck where the wood was uneven. "It's just water, it won't hurt you, trust me!" 

Trust him? 

Trust him. Her mind assured her it was safe to do this. Data collected so far has proven Steven to be trustworthy. He could have hurt her, tortured her to get the information the Crystal Gems needed out of her. He failed to do so. Peridot began to unfold things in her mind. Where did she turn when frightened? Steven. Hearing that noise, she ran right to him. She had no one else to turn to in this confusing time, trying to contact Yellow Diamond was a bust. Yellow Diamond let her down. Steven has yet to. Peridot let her hand leave the safety of the home, out into the open air. A drop of this so called water fell onto her skin. She withdrew her hand, accessing if it had any ill effects on her. 

It was OK. She was safe. She was safe with him.


	2. Gently

Peridot was dripping wet, every step she took left a puddle, she had only been out there for a minute or two. Steven drew Peridot a bath, and although he was soaked too, he simply took a towel and left the bath all to Peridot. Peridot just stood there, totally lost. What was this? It was a container full of water, but what was she supposed to do with it? Splash in it like Steven with the other bodies of water? Yes... Yes, that seemed a reasonable assumption. 

Peridot jumped in at full force, still in all her gear, causing water to spray across the entire bathroom. Steven heard the commotion and ran inside yelling, "Peridot, are you OK? Did you fall and hurt yourself?!" Peridot locked eyes with him. Er, maybe that wasn't what she was supposed to do. Steven laughed. "Oh, you don't know what a bath is." Peridot blushed, it was obvious to her now that her assumption was off the mark. 

Steven approached her, putting his towel aside, and when he got close he dunked his hands in the bath. He washed water over his arms and showed her how she was supposed to clean herself. "Like this, and you can use soap to make yourself extra clean," he reached over and grabbed a bottle. "And if you use on your hair, it'll be super shiny and soft!" He grinned at her, she stared. 

"Use it?" Peridot squeaked. First and for all, what the heck is _soap_? And how was she supposed to use _any_ of this junk in here? 

"Here," Steven chuckled, he used to think Peridot was so scary and dangerous, but now. She was practically a little kid. Steven looked at her, looked deep into the light reflecting off her green gemstone. Come to think of it, how old was Peridot? He'd never seen her draw a weapon from her gem, maybe she was younger than him? Steven thought back to the first time he drew his shield, and how old he was then, and he wondered if gems take less or more time before they're able to summon their weapons? Steven shook himself out of his thoughts, bringing himself back into the moment with Peridot. He poured a blob of watermelon-scented shampoo onto his hand. "Don't be scared, I promise I won't get any in your eyes."

Steven ran his fingers through Peridot's hair, gentle, so gentle. Peridot didn't even notice her vision fade as she closed her eyes, taking in the relaxing massage and unfamiliar scent. The water was warm, much more pleasant than the rain that was a much lower temperature. It didn't burn, though steam was rising from it, it was that perfect temperature. Steven made sure it was. Steven massaged her fluffy hair, getting bubbles everywhere but making absolutely sure nothing got into her eyes. "No tears", so it says. You learn what that really means the hard way. 

After she was all lathered up, Steven withdrew himself. Peridot was pulled out of her trance, and muttered a little "hmph", it felt nice. She had yet to experience something so pleasant. The last time she was in this contraption, she scalded herself because she didn't know to work the stupid thing. Steven demonstrated how to use the thing called a loofah on his arm, explaining to her this was the way to clean her body. He got up and as he was closing the door he said, "Don't forget to wash out that stuff from your hair. Oh, and you're not supposed to wear clothes in the tub." 

"I'm not?" Peridot said aghast. Steven halted himself, opening the door back up again. "Then what am I _supposed_ to wear?"

"You're not supposed to wear anything in the bath." 

"Nothing?! But then I would have nothing covering my physical form!" Peridot held her hands against her face, hiding a blush. "Isn't that inappropriate?" she whispered. 

"Not when you're alone! You just take them off when you take a bath, then you put new clothes on!" Steven explained. Come to think of it, gems didn't really have clothes. At least, not like Steven does. The Crystal Gems just used their gem powers and poof! Suddenly Pearl's wearing a pretty sundress. Steven still hadn't figured out how to do that, he wondered if Peridot already knew how... He pondered that for a bit before he assumed no. Something about Peridot, he just didn't think she was in total control of herself as a gem yet. Peridot was still young and learning new things every day, just like him. "I'll bring you a pair of my softest PJs, you can wear those while your uh, suit...? While your clothes dry." Steven bounced away and hopped back with a pair of striped blue pajamas. He placed them next to the sink and smiled at Peridot before he closed the door, leaving her to her own devices. 

Peridot stared at the pair of, what was that? "PJs"? PJ? What on Earth did that acronym stand for? Her mind scanned through various possibilities, which was really just every word beginning with "P" and every word beginning with "J" she knew combined together, even if they didn't make any sense. She lowered her head into the warm liquid, rinsing out all the foam that Steven made appear in her hair. An interesting chemical reaction. Peridot sat there, enjoying the feeling of being completely engulfed in warmth, it was soothing. The world sounded so muffled and distant... It was almost enough to put even a full-blooded gem to sleep, almost. 

It sounded so far away, a faint _knock, knock, knock_. Then, a voice. "Peridot?" was the only word she could make out until she pulled her head out of the water. She listened for Steven's voice again. "Peridot, I made some mac n cheese, if you get out you can come share it with me!" Mac n cheese... Peridot wondered what it was. The water around her was beginning to cool down from its pleasant heated state, so she decided to take Steven's offer. She stood up and got out of the tub, she almost opened the door before realizing she was still in her usual attire, and it was leaving even bigger puddles than before. 

Steven wanted her to change out of this apparel, it was leaking water everywhere, an understandable demand. Peridot had never taken this off before, though, she stumbled and tripped and wrestled out of the thing. A one-piece such as this proved difficult to get out of, especially when it was soaked. Peridot held the two pieces of dry clothing Steven had requested she put on in her hands. 

Hm. They were thick, and made of a fabric that was entrancing to touch. Peridot rubbed it against her cheek, a noise came from her that was almost like a purr. It was different from her bodysuit, it was wonderfully different. She tossed the clothes on herself, they were baggy on her small build, but she noted how she rather enjoyed that feeling. She felt free. Peridot finally left the bathroom to join Steven as he was pouring something gooey into two small, circular containers. 

Steven beamed at her, waved, and beckoned for her to come over. Steven had changed out of his usual dress, now he was in a pale blue top and bottoms, very similar to Peridot's current outfit. As Steven got a better look, he let out an "Aww!" before he chuckled and continued. "My clothes are so big on you! You're so cute!" Peridot pulled the collar up, hiding her cheeks so he didn't see her blush. Before, she would've been angry at him calling her cute, now... She was beginning to like it. It made her feel like the clothes she was wearing, but on the inside. Warm and fuzzy. 

Steven grabbed both bowls of the oddly colored substance, and handed her one. Peridot looked at him, questioning what this was he had given her with her eyes. Steven smiled and simply took a oval-shaped utensil and shoveled some of the stuff into his mouth. It appeared as if he enjoyed it, and so Peridot didn't hesitate to copy him. Peridot felt her mouth fill with warmth and she realized she was experiencing something she'd never felt before. What _was_ this? It... Was some kind of new sensory input, that was for sure. Peridot didn't have a name for it yet. Steven definitely did, though. 

"Does it taste good?" Steven asked between bites.

"Taste?" Taste. What a bizarre feeling this taste thing was. Peridot just couldn't tell yet if she liked it or not, but she kept putting more macaroni into her mouth, trying to comprehend this new sense. "It's... Tolerable?" Peridot said, still not totally sold on this concept of taste. 

Steven hummed a thoughtful tune and said, "Maybe you just don't like this food. There are loads more you can try!" he opened up the cupboards and fridge, presenting them to Peridot proudly. 

"I think I'll pass." Peridot murmured as she placed the bowl back on the kitchen counter. This time, Steven was the one blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled meekly and closed everything back up again. He noticed Peridot's hair, it was still dripping wet. Oh yeah, he forgot to tell her to towel off before she put on the pajamas. He ran into the bathroom, dropping off his bowl on the way, and grabbed up a towel and comb. He walked back out and took Peridot's hand in his, leading her upstairs. She looked at the objects in his hands, she knew they weren't dangerous, but she did wonder why he needed them at the moment. He already used one of those plain pieces of fabric, and he stated he didn't use the other item. 

Steven hopped on his bed, and patted the area in front of him and said to Peridot, "Sit down here and face the TV, please?" Once again, using words that weren't installed into her personal database yet, he saw her furrowed brow and pointed to a small box and told her that was the TV. Peridot nodded and sat in front of the boy. Suddenly, the box had an image being projected on it. Peridot gasped, she didn't imagine that humans had any technology so advanced that they had devices capable of displaying holograms! She gazed at the image, and tried to listen for whatever message was being conveyed. 

Peridot, however, lost interest as something fluffy and soft touched her. It grazed her cheeks and she realized it was rubbing her fur. It was being controlled by Steven, and in all honesty... It didn't feel bad. It reminded her of earlier, while he was teaching her how to properly clean her physical form. The boy's touch was tender, she didn't mind it. Not at all... Her eyes closed instinctively, a smile began to show on her face as Steven dried her off with special care. Steven made sure not to tug on her hair or jerk her head every which way, he was as gentle with his touch as he was with his words. 

Soon, Steven began doing something else. Something was being combed through her hair, untangling and smoothing it out. Feeling Steven work his fingers through her hair lightly, along with the brush, it made Peridot warm up on the inside. There was something she just loved about this, and not even just the feelings, but the entirety of this experience... Steven's touch, there was something special about his touch in particular. It felt so much better to be cared for by someone else, felt so much better to be cared for by Steven... He was no ordinary quartz, no ordinary gem, at least not to her.

Peridot began to lean back into his hands, and soon her head rested in his lap. He smiled at her, she looked adorable. The smile on her face looked real, and it looked like a different smile than the ones he'd seen her wear before. This one came from a place of happiness, while the ones before were from her being excited about landing a hit on her enemies. This one, this one was from... Friendship. 

Friendship...?


	3. Warmth

Peridot came dangerously close to dozing off when she laid her head down on Steven's lap. Peridot didn't think that anything could be more relaxing than soaking in that tub, but there was, and it was being with Steven. That warmth from the water, it was still there, but this time it was radiating off of Steven and another source was... Coming from inside her chest? It started when Steven called her cute, and it had yet to go away. _Is this some sort of malfunction?_ Peridot thought, still unsure of whether this feeling was good or bad. _Am I overheating?_ She touched her chest, but it didn't feel any warmer than usual. What about Steven, though? Peridot opened her eyes, and looked into Steven's. 

"Are hybrids usually this hot?" 

"Um... What?"

"I asked you if hybrids such as yourself usually have temperatures so high." 

"Oh," Steven laughed. "I guess? I haven't met anyone else like me, but this is normal to me." 

Peridot stared up at him, stared into those eyes of his. They were black, like two big black holes that seemed to suck her in, but not in the way normal black holes would. You know, without the whole dying a horrible death thing. Steven looked down at her, she might as well have had three gems her eyes were so dazzling. Steven would compare them to a green glow stick in the dark. Steven's stomach was filled with butterflies, but he didn't feel nervous. The nervous feelings he once had were replaced with excitement and care. Peridot had begun to start trusting him more and more as time went on, he noticed this of course. She stopped flinching when he got close to her, she stopped assuming everything was a potential weapon, and now. Now she was trying new things, going out in the rain and tasting food for the first time. 

And this. 

Peridot was not only letting Steven near her, she was letting him touch her. She didn't think he was going to hurt her. She was letting him in, and that filled Steven's heart with joy. Maybe there was something else in his heart, though, too. 

Peridot mulled Steven's words over. Normal, huh? Well, this certainly wasn't normal for _her_. Not to say it was alarming or uncomfortable, just that it was something she had never felt before. It was new, unfamiliar territory, much like everything she'd experienced there on Earth. Peridot was sure though, Steven must know what this feeling was. 

"Steven," Peridot neatly folded her hands over her chest. "What is this sensation?" 

Steven just looked at her, a puzzled expression on his face. Her hands were over her heart, but do full-gems even have hearts? Urk, not in that way... The actual beating organ. Steven didn't think so, Pearl got a sword through the chest and not a drop of blood was seen. But what other feeling besides a heartbeat could Peridot be talking about? Maybe... Steven's heart skipped a beat as he briefly thought of a singular possibility, that she might be feeling the same way as he was? Peridot sat up and pouted at Steven, he ignored her question.

"This unusual warmth in my torso, what is it?" Peridot huffed and folded her arms, glaring at Steven as he still stared at her with that dumb look on his face. Warmth... Steven put his hand on his chest, feeling the quick thumps of his heart, and feeling an unusual warmth of his own. Ha, but maybe it was different... Maybe it was something other than what it was for _him_. 

"Do you feel anything here, too?" Steven asked as he pointed to Peridot's tummy. 

"Yes, how did you know that?" 

Steven's stomach did flips when he heard that, if she had butterflies in her belly, well... Steven couldn't help but crack a smile, a wave of happiness passed over him. Happiness and excitement and awe. Did _Peridot_ of all people have a crush? On _him_? It was too adorable to bear, he just beamed at her. 

"Aw, Peridot," Steven cooed at her, holding his face in his hands. "Do you have a crush?" 

"A crush? I can assure you I have no desire to crush anything, at the moment..." 

"Not that kind of crush," Steven laughed. "The kind where you want to hold someone's hand and kiss them." 

"Kiss them?" Peridot asked half-heartedly, thinking more about the first part of what Steven said instead. "I don't know what 'kiss' means, but I would be open to holding your hand in mine." Peridot held her chin, mulling over the thought of holding Steven's hand. It was a pleasant one, yes, Steven's touch was pleasant... She felt herself craving it more as this day went on. 

Steven's face turned a slightly darker shade of pink than his gem as he listened to Peridot. She might not know what kissing was, but she did want to hold his hand, and he wanted to hold hers... She was just too cute, and she really needed someone to hold her hand. In the time she'd been staying with them, Steven and the Crystal Gems, Steven had come to realize that. She needed someone to be there with her, to help her understand and to care for her. Steven had definitely been taking that role recently, and he was glad to take it, too. Somehow, Peridot seemed to be an even younger gem than he was, and helping her out just made him feel happy. 

"Do you," Steven's blush spread across his entire face. "Want to hold my hand?" He offered his hand to Peridot, absolutely certain she would accept it. Peridot's cheeks changed into an emerald as she put her palm in his, and a meek smile appeared on her. Steven's hands felt almost hot, but they felt nice... She didn't want to let go. Steven looked at her, that smile of hers... Ah, seeing her smile like that, it filled him with a special kind of joy.

"Do you think our fusion would be strong?" Peridot asked. Peridot pondered the idea. What gem would they be? What would they be like together? Their weapon? It was an interesting concept, but beside those thoughts were other ones. A thought that even if they weren't powerful, or even cool, she would still like to try fusing with Steven. Peridot didn't know why, the thought just appealed to her, she wanted to be fused with him. Someday.

"Do you wanna find out?" Steven held her hand tight in his and smiled shyly at her, his cheeks still pink. Peridot pulled her hand away and hid her face that was still a deep green. 

"Ha," Peridot laughed, her voice cracking just a bit as she continued speaking. "I'd need some time before I'm ready to attempt fusion!" 

"No worries," Steven nodded and took Peridot's hand away from her face, revealing her adorable blush and smile. He squeezed her hand and held onto it as though he never wanted to let it go. "But can we still hold hands?" Peridot looked at the boy, he was smiling a big, goofy smile... It melted her metaphorical heart. 

Peridot smiled back at him, trying to copy the one he was giving her. She nodded and held Steven's free hand with hers. "I'd find that to be acceptable..."


End file.
